Black Abyss
by littledreamer 428
Summary: Hermione has been through a lot and is finally fed up so she planes to end it all can someone save her in time or is it to late? AU mostly contains self harm implied rape and abuse
1. Chapter 1

black Abyss

**Hey everyone i've been in a depressed phase lately so this is some thing that popped into my mind and how i feel so i figured it's better to get it out then keep it in. I hope you like it if not oh well. **

**Disclaimer: i st_ill do not own harry potter or any other_ noticeable_ characters or scenes._  
**

chapter one

It's my seventh year at Hogwarts but it i'm not enjoying it. It seems like I can't do anything right lately, my two best friends have abandoned me saying i'm not good enough to be part of their group they were only my friends because I was smart and they needed help to pass their classes. That really hurt but some how I kinda expected it to happen, I mean who would want to hang out with a bushy hair buck toothed insufferable know it all? I ran away holding back my tears trying to find some place I could be all alone. I didn't know where my feet where carrying me til I came to a stop in front of the entry way to the chamber of secrets. The day Harry showed me I was excited and yet scared but thinking that I was part of the golden trio I followed. I made some hissing noises and waited for the sink to move, fifteen minutes later I slid down the slide and made my way past the old skin of the snake that once haunted these halls to the statue of Salazar Slitherin. Once I made it to the statue I sat at it's base and started to cry, all the memories of my childhood bombarded my mind forcing me to relive each memory.

_"You stupid patetic teachers pet!" *Punch*_

_"Please stop please what did I do to you?"  
_

_"shut up know it all..." *slap* "girls it's time we show this pet who is boss don't you think?"  
_

_"yes misty it is." "good get her!"_

_I sat there the rest of the day crying from the pain and the things they said. I was to afraid to tell the teacher what happened.  
_

_"Hermione you little slut get down her now!"  
_

_uh oh he's using that tone shit I need to hurry I quickly ran from my room to the living room. "yes father?"  
_

_I'm going out you are to stay home and clean this mess up. No but you whore if not it will be a beating for you. Do you understand?"  
_

_"Yes sir" when he turned around and walked out the door i let the breath I been holding in out as I wearily looked around the spotless house. Grumbling about his nonsense about cleaning the house when it's already cleaned. I sighed and cleaned the house again. _

_Around two in the morning my father stumbled in the door he was drunk and pissed my door busted opened and he stumbled in yelling. My blanket was ripped off me and he was hitting me, I didn't struggle I knew there was no point to struggling it would just make it worse. I laid there crying and praying that it would end soon Fifteen minutes later with one last punch he left the room.  
_

_*Bam* Mione baby daddies home,sweet heart daddy wants to play. _I can still feel his hands running up and down my body, the smell of alcohol on his breath every time he spoke, the feel of his lips on my neck._ Mione baby *kiss* Imma make you feel so good._

_No please stop! Get off!  
_

__i started crying harder and freaking out. I Wanted the pain to end so I dumped out my bag and looked through the mess for my prized posetion. When I finally found my blade I flipped it open and dragged it across my wrist. enjoying the feeling of the sharp blade opening my skin and letting the blood escape my body. The room started spinning black spots clouded my vision the last thing I saw before I pasted out was a head of blond hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone I just wanna say thank you for your comments on this story. I am greatful for the comments made. I'm glad that you guys seem to like this story. I sadly still am feeling depressed...**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

Black Abyss

Chapter two

Draco Pov

I was sitting down the hall from moaning myrtle's bathroom thinking about how pathetic my life is when a person rushed past my spot. They only slowed to bang open Myrtle's bathroom door before they rushed inside, being head boy I guess it was my duty to check and see if the person was alright. So I made my way to the bathroom in time to see the sink slide back into place. Sighing I walked forward and hissed the word open then the word stairs, mentally thanking the dark lord for lessons in parsletounge and for telling me about the chamber. I waited a few seconds before slowly descending the stairs into the dark forgotten chamber. I listened for any noise indicating where the person went when I heard crying in the distance. Sighing I made my way to the room with the statue in it cursing the person for being stupid and reckless for entering this place. I made my way through the doorway into the chamber to find the outline of a girl slumped against the face of Salazar Slitherin crying and begging for someone to get off of them. Looking around and finding no one around I made my way forward to stop a few paces later when said person dumped out their bag looking for something before grabbing a shinny object. The person flipped it opened that's when I realized that the object was a knife and the realization of what the person was going to do hit me hard that I forced my body to sprint forward to try and stop the person. I made it three seconds to late to stop them from cutting but I made it with a few minutes to spare to try and save the person from bleeding out. Dropping to my knees I grabbed the arm with the cut and pointed my want at it mumbling a healing spell I watched as the nerves, muscles, and skin weaved themselves back together only leaving a faint scar in its place. Only once I finished this task did I look at the face of the person and found that it was Hermione Granger that tried to kill her self. In shock I picked her up gently and walked towards the mouth of the statue and hissing the word open once again and waiting for the mouth to slide open and a door to appear. When the door was solid I pushed it open and made my way to the bed that was in the master suit, I gently laid her down in the bed and sat in the chair closest to the bed waiting for her to wake.

Hermione Pov

ugh little drummer boy please stop pounding on my skull and take the elephants with you for they are crushing my body. I felt like I had just played chicken with a monster truck and lost. My body felt sore and stiff, but I forced my eyes to open so I could take in my surroundings but became quickly puzzled when I saw the rich furnishings and the dark green comforter. I did not know were I was, it wasn't a room that I've ever seen before but some how I knew I was still in Hogwarts. Slowly I sat up and was going to get out of the bed when I realized that my limbs wouldn't move anymore than sitting up and laying down. Looking around I found a boy with blond hair fast asleep in a chair next to the bed. At first I didn't recognize the person but as the fuzziness in my head disappeared his name popped into my head. Confused and scared as to why one of the people who spent so much time making my life miserable. Why he would be he waiting here next to me, healing me?

"Draco?" He still didn't stir so I tried again.

"Draco wake up." He stirred stretched then he sat up straighter and he had a weird look on his face it was as if he actually cared.

"Ah so you finally wake.. here take this hermione drink it all." He handed me a vile of potion which I took and realized it was a blood replenisher.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid hermione why did you try to kill yourself?"

"You wouldn't understand Draco you have it all. I... I have nothing... NOTHING AT ALL! Why am I going to live when everyone wishes I was dead?"

"Hermione your so stupid, you don't know me so why are you going to tell me exactly why you thought no one wants you around."

**AN: hey sorry it took me awhile to post some drama happened but i hope you liked chapter two.**


End file.
